The Fallen Kingdom of Arcadia
by thelonelyrebelwofie
Summary: The Empire of Arcadia. How was it taken down? Based off of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut.


**Hello!! This is a Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut story or fanfic I guess.**

**Btw, some of this will be original content, so I'm not following the full story of this. For example, one of the things I've changed is that Fugil is Lux's actual half-brother and he isn't over 1000 years old.**

**This'll be like a prologue one-shot to the main story I have planned. I hope you enjoy this, as much I enjoy writing it.**

The Kingdom of Arcadia. Ruling in power over the land for over 8 centuries now. Over time, the Kingdom became corrupt and corrupt. The people became unhappy.

In the midst of its 8th century, the Emperor of Arcadia (at the time) forced a woman to marry him. This had been the 7th woman he took on to become his wife and Queen.

Together, they had two children, making it nine children in total that the Emperor had. So far, before the two children, he had 6 sons, each from a different wife. The oldest of which was Fugil Arcadia, aged 8, who was considered a prodigy among his half-brothers.

Then came his next 5 sons, all deemed to be pathetic and only to be used for military purposes.

The two children whom his wife had given birth to was a boy and a girl, both with silver hair, a trait shared by their father and siblings. The older boy was named Lux Arcadia and the younger girl was named Airi Arcadia. The new Queen's brother, Wade Roadbelt, moved in with them in the castle and became a Royal Tutor.

The Emperor deemed Lux and Airi, like most of his children, worthless and so, wanted nothing to do with them. He had servants wait on them but would never speak to them one-on-one.

One day, when Lux was 7 years old, his uncle spoke out against the tyranny of the Emperor and his earls who drove the Kingdom into the ground. As punishment, Wade was executed and the Queen was revoked of her status due to Wade being her brother.

The Emperor then kicked her, Lux and Airi out of the castle. For the next 2 years, Lux, Airi and their mother just about managed to scrape by, living on the outskirts of the Kingdom.

But then, when Lux was 9, him, Airi and their mother's carriage fell off a cliff. Lux and Airi ended up safe but their mother bled to death. The common people witnessed this but refused to lend a hand, knowing that they were of the same royal blood that had drove them mad.

At age 12, Lux appeared before the Emperor again and showed off his ability to control a Drag-Ride, dragon machines that were considered a great military force. Lux's mastery over the Drag-Ride, Wyvern, impressed the Emperor so much, he gave both him and Airi their titles of Prince and Princess back and welcomed them into the castle again.

Five of Lux's half-brothers, jealous of his ability, began ridiculing and alienating Lux. However, he was constantly protected by the eldest son, the 20 year old, Fugil.

As such, Lux looked up to Fugil as a brother and spent much of his time with him. Fugil even came with him to visit Lux's mother's grave.

Then, at age 13, Lux had enough of the Kingdom of Arcadia's tyranny and approached Fugil with a plan. They would launch a coup d'etat. Fugil was understandably surprised by Lux but revealed that he too had been planning to strike down the Kingdom together with a man.

Count Astimasta.

Lux joined in and improved their plans. Two nights before the coup d'etat, Fugil asked Lux if he was ready to kill. Lux was adamant that they won't kill anyone and instead, they'll simply force the Emperor to abdicate. Fugil called him naive and told him to rethink it before brandishing a black Sword Device, a weapon which could summon a Drag-Ride.

He said: "You better be ready, Wise Little Brother. To either help with your Wyvern...or with _my _Bahamut."

The night before the coup d'etat, an member of Astimasta's forces who was in love with an Arcadia noble told that noble what they were planning, though he didn't mention Lux and Fugil were involved. Some of the guards then kidnapped Count Astimasta's daughter and seared onto her stomach the symbol of the Arcadia Empire. Count Astimasta decided to abandon her and go ahead with the plan.

The night of the coup d'etat.

Count Astimasta's forces, numbering 300 attempted to break into the castle. Much to their shock, their assault was impeded by 1200 Drag-Knights of the Imperial Force along with 200 soldiers on the ground. At the same time, Lux and Fugil rushed to the underground of the castle to save Philuffy Aingram, Lux's friend who had been taken away for human experimentation.

Upon reaching her cell, however, she was dead. Her death shook Lux to the core. Fugil then noticed the 1200 Drag-Knights outside and noted that the coup may fail. Suddenly, his little brother took his Sword Device and ran off.

Before the 1200 Drag-Knights could kill Count Astimasta and his rebels, a Drag-Ride appeared. A jet-black Divine Drag-Ride, thought to be much stronger than an average Drag-Ride. No-one could see the pilot clearly but in the next instant, the jet-black Divine Drag-Ride began killing off the Drag-Knights.

Count Astimasta used this chance and engaged in a fight with the ground soldiers with his rebels.

He lost his life in the ensuing fight.

Meanwhile, the Divine Drag-Ride seemed like a red light in the sky as it cut down all 1200 Drag-Rides by itself. Just one Drag-Ride brought down the fall of the Arcadia Empire. No-one knows who the pilot was but from this moment, the people of the kingdom who saw him rioted and cheered for him, calling him the "Black Hero".

After some time, Lux ran into the room of the Emperor with the black Sword Device. Much to his surprise, all the Earls, his older half-brothers and the Emperor were killed. In the middle of their bodies, stood Fugil.

Lux collapsed on his knees. "Why...Why did you kill them all!? This isn't what we planned!!" he yelled, shocked at his older brother's actions. Instead of a reply, he got a maniacal laugh.

"We were saved!! Thanks to you!! I can't believe you actually took down all those Drag-Rides. As expected of my Wise Little Brother." Fugil praised, walking towards Lux. "But you see, this needed to happen. The one to inherit the Emperor's seat should be you. The Earls...our brothers...they would've assassinated you if I had not done something. Don't you see? I did this for you."

Lux shook his head, tears rolling down his face. "You're wrong!! This didn't have to-"

"Naive." Fugil snapped. "You're too naive. It looks like I was wrong. You don't have what it takes. Perhaps I'll become Emperor instead..."

Those words snapped Lux. He couldn't Fugil take the throne. Otherwise, it would've ended up the same. The Empire would just become more rotten. In a flash, Lux drew Bahamut from its sheath and aimed to stab Fugil but Fugil parried his blade. With a black Sword Device.

"B-But...that's...!!"

"You honestly didn't think Bahamut was my only Divine Drag-Ride, did you? Though I have to say, the way you handled Bahamut was amazing. I never thought you'd get Reload on Fire down so quickly. Just as I'd expect from you."

Lux attempted to attack again but Fugil's next sword swing caused Bahamut to be knocked out of Lux's hand. Fugil also threw away his Sword Device and grabbed Lux's neck. "If you don't have what it takes to rise to the throne...then that means...you're the weakest."

**To be continued in: _The Throne of Arcadia_**


End file.
